A Tempting Realization a Jasper and Bella ONESHOT
by Emma Dreams
Summary: A One Shot about the confession of some feelings between Jasper and Bella. It takes place during Eclipse, some night that Bella had stayed in the Cullens' house, but there was only Jasper there.


I was in the Cullen's. Sitting in Edward's bedroom and reading, for the bazillion time, _Wuthering Heights_. My fiancée along with almost my entire family-to-be went hunting. I had to convinced Edward to go, because he didn't want to leave me alone. So his brother, the one with that unique talent, offered to stay with me.

It was already dark outside the big house, and my eyes were starting to get really tired of reading. And maybe a bit bored too. My eyelids felt really heavy as I felt them blink longer than necessary. A light knock on the door suddenly made them wide open.

Jasper's expression was odd. He was somehow worried and… regretful?

"Jasper?" I said a bit confused, standing up from Edward's chair.

"Bella…" Jasper breathed. "I have to talk to you…" His voice was so full of fear and worry that it suddenly made me really anxious.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I urged as the worst flashed through my brain.

He shook his head. "Everyone is alright."

I sighed in relief and realized that my nails had sunk in the bare skin of my hands. I unclenched my fists fast. "So what is it?"

Jasper breathed deeply in front of me, though he didn't need to it was a human habit that showed nervousness. But _why_?

"I know I barely talk to you, but… you are important to me, somehow." He was mumbling almost in inhuman speed. But I'd gotten used to this speed by now, I almost could understand them when they talked.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Jasper, you are important to me too."

"Yes." He said as he started to walk away from the room.

"Wait!" I shouted to him. "Was that it? You seem… strange."

Jasper stopped but his face was still to the door and not to me. "I feel strange… I feel something strange for _you_, Bella."

I froze there and almost chocked. My eyes widened with the surprise. I wanted to speak, to say something, but the words were just buried deep down my body and I couldn't do anything to let them out.

"Say something please." Jasper pleaded still not facing me.

"Strange?" Was the one thing I said. The word came a bit odd for the surprise.

Jasper sighed and turned around. "Different." His feet were still glued to the floor and he was as still as a statue. "At first I thought it was the intrigue of a human so close to me and my family, the challenge of not hurting you… But as the time flew by, the intrigued turned to a necessity. I suddenly felt the need to be around you, to feel your feelings and know them. I thought Edward would hear something, but the thing was and is, that I don't have words to what I feel. I could never put it into words inside me so Edward could never hear any compromising thought towards you."

I knew my mouth was hanging open. But my system was totally shocked. I couldn't say or do anything, his words only entered to my brain and echoed in every inch of it.

"I am sorry, please," He pleaded. "Please just pretend I haven't told you anything. Edward can't listen to your thoughts, so it won't be a problem. I promise I won't interfere in your relationship, I'll go far away if that is what---"

But just one question of my lips cut him off. "Since when?"

"I don't know… maybe I've always felt this for you, this strange, unique thing." He started walking closer to my side. "And now that you are almost getting married, I feel like I can't hide it any longer, I feel like it will explode inside me if I don't take it out. It would be killing me, if it could." He laughed once, in a bitter way.

"I don't know what to say, Jasper, I…" I was out of words. Completely frozen. And not just because of this unexpected confession, but because if I saw it from this perspective now, after knowing this, things seemed completely obvious. Almost impossible not to have seen them at the moment. Those awkward looks and at the same time needed, those shy smiles… The topics, the lack of touches… Jasper wasn't as used as the others to humans, but still, it before seemed weird how he always was cringing away from me. As escaping. Now I understood, now I knew… And maybe, there had always been something inside me that craved for him too. Something it would never come out consciously, but in my dreams, in some dreams – though I would never admit this to Edward, I'd thanked God those times that he couldn't read my thoughts – his face sometimes confused with Edward's. Sometimes it was Edward, and suddenly it changed to him. But the most surprising thing was that it just made me liked it even more.

His eyes seemed impatient as I didn't continue with the sentence. But I didn't know how to, either. He came closer to me, walking slowly, meeting me eyes, and then the floor, and then my eyes again, and the floor. My heart was pouncing more than necessary for some reason – some reason I maybe knew.

"Bella, just please tell me to go back to my room. _Please_ ask me to go back." He was muttering under his breath, and it somehow went out harder. I gulped in response to his words.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper. I knew the answer, but something inside me wanted to hear it from his lips.

He sighed and met my eyes once again in a way he'd never met them before. One that gave me goose bumps, and not for fear, precisely.

"Because I don't know if I can stay away from you, if I can leave you alone in this room when I know there is no one else in miles, miles away." His tone gained a husky edge toward the end. And I gulped again. "Please ask me to leave." He repeated desperately.

My answer delayed some minutes. "What if I don't want to?"

His eyes widened at this response that took him completely off guard apparently. And I just wanted to kick my own butt, what if this was all a test to see how loyal I would be to his brother? What if I had just failed?

But his action took me off guard too. His steps were faster towards me now –not in inhuman speed, but faster than before. And surer, more determined. More _desperate_.

"Then don't ask me. Don't do it," He breathed just inches from me. He'd grabbed my face with his firm hands, and I couldn't not compare them to Edward's. Jasper's hands were much surer, much experienced. Though I'd never care that Edward had as much as experience as I did, being with someone that had experience felt actually good.

Our faces were just inches away. Inches filled with such a tension that could have easily been cut with a knife at how thick they felt. But his eyes gave me peace, a peace new to myself.

"What are we doing Jasper, what is this?" Those questions were filling every inch of my brain; I needed to take them out somehow. Even though they came a bit distorted for the nervousness.

He sighed heavily, and his scent touched my lips. It was different, something spicy was on it. Some taste of foolish and recklessness that were so suppress in Edward's one. Something that felt too good.

"I don't know Bella, I only know I can't think straight with you like this… so close." With that state he came closer, his nose almost brushing mine. And my heartbeats increase in a glaring way. My breathing too, though I was making the impossible for not showing that.

"But there is something in you Bella, something in your eyes, in the way you talk, in the way you move… Something that only makes me want to be closer to you. Closer in impossible ways, some I don't even want to pronounce for not making you feel uncomfortable." If I thought I was breathing a bit hard before, this just doubled the speed. Where were these irrational feelings for Jasper coming from? How did this happen? When did this happen? My head was filled with questions, but I couldn't think about them anymore. It was as if he had crumbled every inch of sense I still had on me, molding my feelings to him. And I simply had to know.

Now my voice came harsh. "Is it you? Are you causing this, Jasper? Your ability?"

He shook his head slowly, and the sincerity of his eyes shattered my chest. "My ability is as out of this as it is my sense." So it wasn't him, it was all me. I actually felt something – something else than friendship – for Jasper. For the brother of the man of my dreams. Or so I thought.

My head was spinning around for so much confusion. I was starting to get insane of desperation. His eyes turned worried and sad as he saw my torn face. His right hand suddenly came closer to the skin of my cheek, until he brushed it. A subtle spark of electricity flew through the air when this happened. And I suddenly felt my face tilting to his touch, making it more powerful.

"Those lips seem so tempting; I'm dying to try them." His voice came seductively this time as he placed his other hand on my bare neck, giving me a little shiver in response.

But his words were what corrupted me the most. And so I gave in to that inexplicable part of me I didn't know that existed until tonight.

Irrationally my head moved towards him. Not letting even an inch between us. My heart was pounding with such intensity that I feared it would crash from my chest. Jasper's eyes were completely open as he saw my action, and they were burning from my inside. I suddenly ached for his touch and his lips too. They were just too close.

"Then try them." I gasped as I felt his lips meeting mine.

A whole new range of sensations overcame my confused system. But I let them flew through my body, gaining life on their own. The kiss was first so soft and careful, just mere touches between our desperate lips.

But I just wanted to try more – I _needed_ to try more. So without thinking it twice I grabbed his face with both of my hands and crashed his mouth to mine. His tongue traced my lips, waiting for permission. And how could I deny it to them?

The kiss turned much more furious, wilder. It was a whole different feeling, I felt like flying in his strong arms. Just visiting all the places he had been in his previous years… knowing every newborn he fought, every human he killed. I felt his sad essence, his unique way of seeing and sensing this complicated world. I felt so attached to him... as if I was already a part of him.

Our hands seemed to have a life on their own too; they kept knowing every part of our bodies. Too determined to know more, and impossible to stop.

"Oh, Jasper…" Was the only thing that kept going off my system, even without permission. But with those words he seemed to be even more impatient, so much that he lifted me up with one hand so I could intertwine my legs to his hips and took me to his brother's bed. Flashbacks of other things I'd done in this bed came to my mind, but with every minute of being with Jasper, the memories started to fade, and fade… more with each second passing by.

His hand was now behind my shirt, stroking my skin in a sweet, gentle way. His lips had moved from my mouth to my bare neck, giving tickles to every portion of my body.

A part of me was desperate for what could happen next. Not just with him but with his brother, what would this mean now? But the other, the bigger one, the one that was overcoming all rationality, wanted him so badly that I was almost agonizing for the pain.

"I'm going to leave Alice." Jasper announced with a husky voice as he kissed my ear.

I opened my eyes widely. "You _what_?" I gasped for air, breathing hard.

He nodded some times as he stopped and looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm going to leave her. I can't do this any longer… pretend that I'm unconditional to her. I truly can't take you out of my head; this isn't a joke for me… I'm not playing."

I gulped in response to his words as shock overcame me. Because I suddenly realized that this wasn't a joke for me either. I actually felt something really deep for him. Unknown and… tempting.

"I'm not playing either…" I breathed.

Where was this leading?

He smiled with prank. "I'm glad to hear that." And with that he crashed his lips one more time to mine.

Suddenly Jasper froze and stopped abruptly his action. I opened my eyes immediately and stared with surprise at his torn features.

"Jasper, w-what happened---"

I started to say, but someone else answered. "I've just found out everything."

A velvet voice growled as he took Jasper figured off me with a tough and angry movement. Oh, boy.


End file.
